Omigod You Guys
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: ONESHOT: A recollection of what happened when I went to Chris Colfer's book signing. All names have been changed to protect those, mostly because those were under 18. Please read and review.


_**A/N**_: Just to be clear, the only thing in here that didn't **really** happen is the _Call Me Maybe_ thing at the end.

* * *

The place: San Francisco, California; the time: 5:00pm; the day was July 25, 2012. 20-year-old Evan stood outside Books Inc. waiting for his chance to see whom he called "the celebrity love of his life" Chris Colfer. He had failed in his attempt the day before to see Colfer in person at his book signing for _The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell_. Evan said that officially the worst thing about not getting to meet Chris Colfer was being behind the person who got the last signing pass.

Evan arrived at the bookstore 5 minutes before to find an enormous line reaching to the bookstore's rear entrance, but soon learned that he didn't need to be in line, he was going to get in anyway. He wandered around, looking for someone to talk to, and decided on four people near the front of the line: a tall blond boy Evan thought resembled Riker Lynch, a plump brunette girl, another brunette girl, and a redheaded woman he figured was their mother.

"Hi," Evan said to the blond boy. "You excited to get the book signed?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge Gleek," the boy replied. "I'm Scott," he said, extending a hand.

"Evan, also a huge Gleek if not more or less so," Evan grinned and accepted the gesture.

"This is my sister, Connie, who loves Cory Monteith more than life itself," Scott nodded to the plump girl, who waved to Evan, "and my other sister, Lindsay." Lindsay was sitting on the curb reading the book. "So you know they're doing this by letter grouping, right? It'll go A, B, C, yada, yada, yada, down to Z. What letter are you?"

Evan looked down at his ticket and uttered a soft scream. "W! That's crap!" he grumbled.

"That sucks, we're in N," Scott shrugged.

"Oh my God," Connie breathed. "It's Tyler Oakley!"

"Who?" Evan asked, looking around.

"That short blond guy over there," Scott explained, pointing to the small crowd of girls surrounding said short blond guy. "I don't know what he's doing here. He said he didn't like _Glee_."

"Who is he?" Evan raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"He's a YouTube personality, like a mad black woman in a gay man's body," a girl said, walking by.

"That's a good way to put it," Connie said. "He's super cute, I'm gonna get a picture."

"Oh yeah, I remember his name. People on the internet claimed he was the guy who played Chandler in the Whitney Houston episode. He's not although he could've been," Evan said.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we're going to do a trivia challenge. Whoever answers the question right gets a _Land of Stories_ bag," a blonde woman said. "What is Chris' middle name?" Evan jumped up and pursued the blonde, waving his hand, but she pointed to a black-haired girl who answered promptly, "Paul."

"Correct! What is Chris' pet peeve?"

"There's so many!" a girl called out.

"_Don't Stop Believin'_!" another called. The blonde handed the girl a bag.

"What song was Chris not allowed to sing in high school?" Evan scrambled to the front of the crowd, waving his hand and the blonde pointed to him.

"_Defying Gravity_," he said excitedly. He jumped happily when handed a bag and headed back over to Scott and Connie.

"You said you're a huge Gleek too. You do anything else besides watch the show?" Scott asked.

"I'm a fanfiction writer, currently with 44 uploaded, 43 of which are _Glee_. The remaining one is a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fic I wrote after 2 months of watching the show during the _Glee_ hiatus. Of course, as a gay man or at least probably one of the few guys who writes for _Glee_ on the site, much of my work is slash. Kurt and Artie, Kurt and Sebastian, Nick and Jeff, and the list goes on."

"Wow, nice," Scott nodded.

"Oh, hell, I'm gonna go get a picture with the cute Chandler-looking guy." Evan walked into the crowd of girls and pulled out his cell phone. "Can you take a picture?" he asked one of the girls. She nodded and Evan felt a hand around his waist.

"Are you subscribed to me on YouTube?" Oakley asked.

"Never knew you were on YouTube," Evan replied.

"Seriously?" Oakley looked at Evan, confused. Evan nodded. "How do you know me then?"

"Back in April, a bunch of people on the _Glee_ message boards said you were the guy who played Chandler. I Googled your name, they were wrong, so whatever," Evan explained. "However, you are very attractive."

"Thanks," Oakley said, blushing slightly. Evan smiled; Tyler Oakley was the second famous person he had encountered that week. A few days prior, he had attended a screening where Todd Solondz, one of his favorite directors, was present.

* * *

An hour passed and Evan continued to chat with Scott and Connie, and then he saw two girls giggling hysterically coming out of the store and walked over to them.

"Hi, you guys see him?" he asked. The shorter girl nodded and covered her mouth.

"Yeah, he's so much cuter in person," she said. "I'm Tara and this is my best friend, Liz."

"I'm Evan, nice to meet you. Oh God, how much longer do I have to wait?" He pulled out his phone – 6:45.

"Calling all folks in group L," a short plump girl in a pink shirt called.

"Damn it!" Evan cursed.

"What group are you in?" Tara asked.

"W." Evan showed her his ticket.

"Chris is accepting gifts. We just gave him roses," Liz quipped. Evan blushed as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"I wrote this about a year and a half ago," he confided. "It's a love letter. I never thought this day would come. I also wrote my name and cell number on it."

"You should totally give it to him," Tara encouraged.

"Okay, I will," Evan nodded.

* * *

Another hour passed and Evan was still talking to different people.

"Calling group U," the girl called.

"Okay, it is official, I am in total OMFGlee mode right now," Evan said to the boy next to him.

"So am I. I'm in Group X," the boy replied. "I'm Kyle."

"Evan."

"So who's your favorite character?" Kyle asked.

"I have three: Kurt, Santana, and Sue," Evan said.

"Mine are Kurt and Blaine," Kyle nodded. "But I've had just about enough of Finchel. They date, break up, get back together like two or three times a season."

"Yeah, not a big shipper of those two," Evan agreed. "My thing with Blaine is that he's become kind of a pain, especially after _Big Brother_. I mean, why are you singing a song about domestic violence about your silly little sibling rivalry? They should've used that song in Coach Beiste's storyline."

"Yeah, they should've." Kyle looked at the front door. Evan ran up to the door and looked inside. He could hear girls squealing over seeing Chris.

"And group W!" the girl called.

"It's about frak-ing time!" Evan rejoiced and ran into the store. He stopped in front of an Asian girl who, with her friend, was giggling like crazy. "You girls excited?" The girl turned and nodded.

"What about you?"

"This is the best day of my life," Evan said, and then he let out a soft scream, and covered his mouth. "Wow, this is so a Facebook update. Prospect of meeting Chris Colfer turns cynical guy into squealing fanboy."

"The line's moving!" the girl yelled; she, her friend, and Evan ran along the blue-taped line. "I can see him!"

"I can't!" Evan complained, and he got closer. "Holy mother of…, he's so beautiful in person." Evan took a deep breath.

"You're up," the girl in the pink shirt said to him. She took his book and opened it to the page where the signature would go. Evan bit his lip and approached the table.

"Hi, I-I'm E-Evan," he stammered. Chris looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Evan," he replied, signing his book with a flourish. Evan swallowed and pulled out the letter.

He took another deep breath and bent down on one knee. "Hey, I-I just met you, and this is…this is freakin' crazy. But here's a love letter, so read it maybe?" Chris covered his mouth to hide his laughter and blushed.

"I will," he said. Evan turned red, took his book from Chris' hand, and ran after the girls, who were in hysterics as they patted him on the back.


End file.
